Caged Bird
by Naoi
Summary: [hiatus] AU. Caged Bird, a restaurant on the edge of town, is run by the Hyuuga Branch family. What happens when Hinata decides that the owner needs to make a friend? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Caged Bird**

_By: Naoi_

**A/n: **This is Neji's tribute. Once again written in one day. O.o (Trust me, if I didn't have it done, I would still have had to post it. Caits is scary sometimes…)

About Hinata and Naruto's interaction, (this is a pre-emptive strike against flames) I do have a friend who acts the same way around me. It's not anything serious. They aren't going to end up together.

Also, I was planning for this to be a one-shot, but it has somehow self-evolved into a multi-chaptered fic. Curious.

**Summary: **Caged Bird, a restaurant on the edge of town, is run by the Hyuuga Branch family. What happens when Hinata decides that the owner needs to make a friend?

**Warnings: **YAOI. AU. **UNBETA'D**

**Pairings: **NaruNeji (main) KibaHina (side)

* * *

Hinata smiled as she twirled around in front of the mirror. She had gone shopping with Naruto today, and, once again, this was going to become one of her favorite outfits. The knee-length lavender dress was beautiful and seemed to float around her legs as she moved. "I love it." She called over the dressing room door to Naruto. "It's gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you like it Hina-chan."

Hinata could hear the smug tone in Naruto's voice, but disregarded it. Naruto knew he chose her best outfits, and she didn't care he knew. She quickly changed back into her jeans and tank.

As she walked out of the room, Naruto glomped onto her. "I'm hungry!" He was pouting and Hinata had to control her smile.

"You're always hungry Naruto." She patted his head. "We can go and get something to eat after I pay for this dress." She glanced to the side where a pile of other clothes laid, rejects that Naruto deemed unfit for the Hyuuga heiress to wear. She sighed and Naruto disentangled himself from her.

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" His pout had disappeared and he was looking at her with a searching expression. He brushed her bangs back out of her face gently.

She smiled at his tenderness. "Nothing. Just wondering why you always choose my outfits for me." She waved a hand in the direction of the pile of rejects.

Naruto's serious expression disappeared and he relaxed. "Because, Hina-chan, if I didn't, you would be wearing jeans and hoodies everyday for the rest of your life." He grinned at her. "And besides, wasn't it my wonderful shopping skills that led you to nabbing Kiba-kun?"

Hinata blushed and hit him over the head, dropping the dress onto him in the process. "Naruto! Just for that, you can carry my dress to the checkout for me." She stalked primly off, trying to keep the grin off of her face.

"Oh woe, whatever shall I do? I must carry this large floating thing to a desk; it's almost like school all over again!" Naruto pretended to swoon. He grinned as Hinata turned around to yell at him. He sped up and laid a quick kiss on her cheek before heading past her to the checkout counter where a smiling cashier waited. He flourished the dress like a bull fighter before laying it down perfectly flat on the counter, tag facing the cashier. "One dress for the lovely lady over there."

Hinata hurried up to the counter to pay for the dress. The cashier smiled at her. "You have such a sweet boyfriend." She rang up the dress and Hinata handed over her credit card.

"He's not my boyfriend." She looked over at Naruto. "We've just been friends since middle school."

The cashier stuttered a bit. If they weren't going out, then why had he kissed her? Were they married? "Umm…"

Naruto grinned at her and slung an arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. It just wouldn't work out. Hina-chan's dad has some issues with me." He winked at her and reached over to try and tickle Hinata.

Hinata smacked his hand away and took her card back. She wiggled out from under Naruto's arm and over to the other end of the counter to pick up her dress.

The cashier smiled as she finished bagging the dress. She figured that they were going to get together, but the girl's father didn't like the cute boy. It was like Romeo and Juliet. She giggled a little to herself. "Here you go. Have a nice day."

Naruto waved and linked his arm through Hinata's and dragged her out of the store. "So where are we going to eat?" He asked as they headed back to his car.

Hinata grinned at him. "Is all you think about food?" She skipped over a piece of gum stuck to the sidewalk and almost caused Naruto to fall over.

The blonde mock glared at her. "Okay, first, you said we could get food after you bought your dress. Secondly, no. I also think about shopping, and how to get out of my school assignments with the least effort." He stuck his tongue out at her. She sighed.

Naruto released her arm to unlock the door to his car. It was an older model Chevy S-10, and it had some personality issues, but Naruto loved the stupid little thing. He patted the hood of the car and opened the door for Hinata. "Your chariot awaits my dear."

Hinata swatted him over the head as she climbed into the thing. "In no way is the Warthog a chariot Naruto." She put the bag into the backseat and covered it up with some of Naruto's textbooks and half-finished projects.

Naruto started the car and winced as it squealed. He smacked the top of the dashboard. "Oh hush, you're fine." He checked his mirrors and began to back out and into traffic.

Hinata petted the door handle. "He just does it 'cause he cares." She gave it a final pat and reached over to turn the radio up. She hummed as one of the newer pop songs came on.

Naruto grimaced. "It's not that I dislike the song, because if you can get rid of the words and only focus on the beat, it's an okay song, but can the radio stations not play anything else?" He gestured to the radio before stomping on the brakes. "Hey! Get off my road you asshole! I'm driving here!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him. "What! He cut me off, you saw it!" The other eyebrow was raised.

Naruto huffed and turned back to the road. "You know you never told me where we were going to eat," he told her as he switched lanes so he could flip off the car from earlier off.

Hinata sighed. The Warthog squealed.

"My cousin has wanted me to come visit his restaurant for a little while now, and I was thinking of bringing Kiba there one day." She looked over at Naruto. "Would you-"

"-be your loving test drive? Of course my dear, what else am I here for?" He smiled at her. He quickly turned back to the road as the Warthog groaned at something. He didn't see anything wrong and glared at his car. "Stupid car, quit trying to give me a heart attack!" In response, the car just began a steady squealing. Naruto groaned.

"So which way do I need to go to get to the fancy restaurant of your cousin's?"

Hinata grinned at him. "Thank you! It's right at the next light, head downtown please." She patted the car. "You really should be nicer to Naruto, he bought you gas the other day." The car's squeaking quieted slightly.

She turned to Naruto, "See, you just need to be gentle with it."

Naruto raised both eyebrows at her. "First, that only works with you for some reason. Second, this car is schizo and just plain hates me." He hit the dash and the car jerked before settling into a higher gear. "Third, my way works just as well."

Hinata shrugged and then began to sing along with the radio, occasionally giving Naruto directions on where to turn.

Eventually, the two pulled into a modest sized building. Naruto stared as he shut off the car. The building looked like it had been built by Alice from Wonderland. "Neat place." He got out and walked around to open the door for Hinata. "So Hina-chan, what do they have here that's good to eat?"

Hinata smiled in relief. "It doesn't look too odd to come here to eat?"

Naruto gave an exaggerated frown and pretended to think. "As long as it isn't bright pink inside and they don't serve dog, I think Kiba-kun will love it."

Hinata giggled and hit him over the head. She leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek as they walked up the steps and into the lobby.

"Ms. Hyuuga. What may I do for you tonight?"

Naruto jumped and pushed Hinata behind him as the host appeared beside them. Hinata laid a calming hand on his shoulder and he relaxed slightly. "I take it a customer's medical needs are not taken into account at this restaurant?" He growled under his breath. "Could have given me a heart attck."

Hinata's hand on his shoulder dropped off and he looked over to see her crest-fallen expression. The host moved forward a step. Naruto glared at him and wrapped his arms around Hinata. "I'm sorry Hina-chan." He placed a soft kiss on her head. "You know I don't like surprises like that though." Hinata sniffed but patted his arm gently. Naruto released her and gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I'll behave."

Hinata nodded and turned to the host. She seemed to grow taller as she looked at the man. "I would like a table for two, preferably one by the water garden windows."

The man stepped back and nodded to her. "Of course Ms. Hyuuga." He picked up two menus and gestured for them to follow him.

Naruto linked Hinata's hand through his arm again and led her along with him as they followed the host. There were a few other people seated at tables around the room, but Naruto ignored them. His focus shifted as the waiter led them to a table beside a large picture window. Behind the window was a beautiful garden filled with flowers and small waterfalls. Naruto's fingers itched to start drawing the scene out.

Hinata smiled as she noticed the soft smile on Naruto's face and the slight twinkle in his eyes. She nodded to the host who set out the menus for them. A server glided out from nowhere to place glasses of ice water and utensils on the table before disappearing.

"A waiter will be with you shortly to take your orders, is there anything else I can get for you?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "That's fine." He looked over to Hinata to make sure she didn't want anything. She smiled and looked out to the window. He turned back to the host and paused for a moment. "Would you…do you perhaps have any extra paper handy and a pencil or two?"

If the host thought it was a strange request, he didn't say it. He bowed his head again. "I shall see what we have and send it out with your waiter."

Naruto nodded his thanks and then helped Hinata with her chair. As he scooted her in, he leant down to whisper in her ear. "This place is amazing," he breathed out, barley loud enough to be heard. He knew she heard him however when she sent him a blazing smile and a soft "hmm."

He walked over to his side and took a seat. "I thought you always tried to get out of your schoolwork." Naruto looked up as Hinata spoke.

"Normally yes, but," he turned his gaze back to the picture window, "this is just…perfect for something I've had in mind for years." He turned startlingly clear eyes back to her. "You said your cousin owns this place, right?" He waited her nod. "Do you think I could get into that garden?"

Hinata stared at Naruto. She had known him since middle school when he saved her from some gang members, but she had rarely seen him this…passionate about something.

"I'll see what I can do for you Naruto-kun."

It was then that the waiter finally came to get their orders. Naruto and Hinata both started as they realized they hadn't even thought about what to order. They stared at one another before bursting out laughing.

Hinata shook her head and swept her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, but we haven't even looked at the menus yet." She calmed her breathing and smiled at the waiter. "Can you perhaps recommend anything for us? Neither of us is a very picky eater."

The waiter's eyes widened marginally. "Of course my lady. The chef has a lovely mushroom soup on special tonight, and if that doesn't suit your tastes, there is the lamb and vegetable dish." Hinata hummed and looked over to Naruto, one eyebrow raised to ask his opinion.

Naruto looked at the waiter. "So…that's what's on special, but what do you normally order?"

The waiter nodded to Naruto. "I prefer either the beef burgundy or the mixed sushi dish myself." Naruto gave the waiter a look.

"Rather diverse tastes," he questioned. The waiter nodded. "Hmm, do you have ramen?"

"We serve a basic oriental ramen, chicken or beef ramen, and then a vegetable mix ramen," the waiter listed quickly.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "I'll take two beef ramen and one miso please. Could I also get extra fishcakes in the miso?" The waiter nodded and Hinata giggled.

"I'll have a small sushi mix dish," she told him before surveying the far side of the room. "I believe Neji also has a few bottles of Beaujolais hidden in the back as well. I'll have a glass of that."

The waiter said he would check and left to return to the kitchen. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Beaujolais? Isn't that a French wine?" Hinata nodded. "I didn't know you like the lighter European wines."

Hinata stared. "Naruto, I have to go back to the main house tomorrow morning for a ceremony of sorts. I can't be allowed a hangover." She shrugged. "Besides, Neji always chooses good wines, I trust his taste."

Naruto smirked. "Need me to come and break you out? My first class doesn't start until 11:40; I know Kiba won't mind."

Hinata flicked some water at him. "No thank you. It's for my sister, so I have to be there. Plus, you have to go to work tomorrow; you'll need all the sleep you can get." She gave him a look. "I don't like the thought of you going to work tired."

Pretty soon, the waiter returned with their food, and Naruto exclaimed in delight over the numerous fishcakes in his ramen. The waiter hadn't been able to acquire any blank paper, but he gave Naruto a used menu pad he could write on the back of.

As he ate, the blonde quickly sketched out several thumbnails of the water garden outside the window. He paid special attention to his drawings when the sun began to set. It was the first time that Hinata had seen him temporarily abandon a bowl of ramen for something else. His hand was blurring the paper as he drew and re-drew the flowers and waterfalls repeatedly. She glimpsed other things taking shape inside some of the images, but Naruto kept switching papers and shoving things around on the table.

Smiling at him, she waved a waitress over to their table and asked for a set of dessert shots and, upon learning her cousin was in his office tonight, if he could come over to her table after he finished working. The waitress had smiled and gone off to retrieve the Hyuuga heiress's chocolate.

* * *

**A/N: **I hate to cut it off here, but the other ending was even worse. Next chapter intorduces Neji.  
Just as a warning, I am currently suffering from A -- B plot problems. I have B planned out, but cannot seem to connect A to B. Suggestions are helpful as always. Expect the next chapter to be up in ...ummm... maybe a week? My stupid (and I mean literally) English teacher is shoving like 5 pages of homework on us a night, not to count everything else. -sigh-

Updates = Reviews(x-1) ; where x=the number of days until an update. Please review! Until later, Ja.

Naoi


	2. Chapter 2

**Caged Bird**

By: Naoi

**A/n: **I am sorry to say that for everyone waiting to meet Neji…it just ain't really gonna happen this chapter. I ran out of time for my Kiba tribute, and, although a had a great – totally separate idea – I wasn't going to be able to write it up in time. (My gosh who knew English would be such a pain?!)

Therefore, the Kiba tribute I was planning on writing became the second chapter of Caged Bird. I hope you all enjoy and don't hurt me too bad. .

_I meant for this chapter to go up July 7th, but my computer refused to let me get online, sorry for teh late update, but it really wasn;t my fault._

**Summary: **Caged Bird, a restaurant on the edge of town, is run by the Hyuuga Branch family. What happens when Hinata decides that the owner needs to make a friend?

**Warnings: **YAOI. AU.

**Pairings: **NaruNeji (main) KibaHina (side)

* * *

Kiba stared at the restless blonde in front of him. Naruto has come back late last night after going shopping with Hinata. The idiot had stumbled in, barley awake and dazedly mumbling about some chestnut haired ass he was going to… do something to. Kiba was completely lost as to what this random person had done, but he felt for him.

Sometimes Kiba envied Naruto for the amount of time Kiba spent with his girlfriend. It had taken him years to get together with Hinata, but Naruto has known her since middle school. It was a closeness that Kiba desired some days, but loved his friend for on other days. Hinata was scary when mad, and Naruto generally served as a nice distraction.

As Kiba watched, the blonde turned over on his bed and kicked what was left of his covers off and onto the floor. A groan came from him as he hit his hand on the headboard. Kiba sighed as he watched. 'He's not going to be getting up anytime soon.'

Stopping for a moment to re-run that thought through his head, he grinned. Quickly, he ran back into the kitchen and pulled out one of Naruto's water pitchers. Putting it in the sink and turning on the water, he turned his attention to the cabinets. He went through several before he let out a small cackle and grabbed something from the back. 'Dark blue should do wonderfully. I would use orange, but it just wouldn't show up well.'

His grin widened as he turned off the faucet and broke the wrapper of the dye tablet he was holding. He grabbed a spoon from the side of the sink and swished the water around to make sure the tablet dissolved completely. Letting out another cackle he carefully picked up the pitcher and walked back to Naruto's room. He stopped in the doorway and looked back into the room.

'Do I really want to do this?' He glanced from Naruto to the pitcher and back to Naruto again. The blonde had rolled over on his back now, belly exposed to the world. A perfect target.

"Mmmm…turn off the light."

Kiba started. 'Is he awake? Oh my god, please don't let him be awake. He'll kill me!' Images of his pissed-off roommate throttling him filled Kiba's head.

"Kiba," the blonde whined, "turn off the light."

The brunette froze as he processed what was being said. 'That's not a death threat.' He was confused now; did Naruto not see him standing there with a pitcher full of blue dye? "What light idiot?"

Naruto groaned and rolled over. "The light," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Turn it off, I can't see."

Kiba looked up and saw that Naruto's window was open, the sun streaming in. He snorted. "You idiot, I'm not turning off the sun for you, now GET UP!" As he yelled the final words, Kiba dumped the pitcher of dye onto Naruto's back.

The blonde sat up spluttering and yelling. "What the hell?" Shaking water from his head, he turned and stared at Kiba. "You asshole! What was that for? I was ASLEEP!"

Kiba burst out laughing, the pitcher falling to the floor. "You were…y-you…asleep! Oh god!" The brunette rolled around on the floor, oblivious to the growls from the bed. 'The idiot was talking in his sleep! I can't wait to tell the others.'

His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto as he unleashed a growl and dive bombed him from the bed. "RAWR!" Kiba rolled over and tried to pin Naruto under him, but the blonde had a firm hold on his hoodie and pushed him back down.

The fight ended a few minutes later with Kiba half-naked and Naruto biting his ear.

"Aww man! Why do you always go for the ear?" Kiba whined, his body squirming under Naruto's. He winced as Naruto bit down. "It hurts!"

Naruto released his hold and easily rolled up and into a crouch. "You're supposed to bite dogs on the ear to teach them though." His head was cocked to the side as he observed Kiba. A semi-sadistic smirk was pulling at his lips and making the scars on his cheeks look scary.

Kiba gaped at him. "I am not a dog!" He whined and got up, watching Naruto pluck distastefully at his pyjamas before also standing.

"Dude, did you use my batik dye for this? It doesn't smell like food colouring." Naruto glared at Kiba. "If so, you owe my five bucks for a new tablet."

"Wha-!"

"Either that," Naruto interrupted, "or you let me use you as my model for my new art project."

Kiba shook his head. "You need to get cheaper stuff Naru. I only get so many bribes a night." He glanced over at Naruto's bed. "Holy shit dude!"

Naruto glanced over. "Yeah, I'm gonna need new sheets too."

Kiba shook his head forcefully. "Keep your tie-dye sheets dude, we're almost late!" He ran out of the room, nearly tripping over the forgotten pitcher on the floor. "We've got like twenty minutes to get ready and get to class!"

Naruto looked over at his clock. "Fuck!" He ripped his wet shirt off, still cursing as he grabbed one out of the dresser. "Kurenai's gonna kill us dog boy!" His voice came out as a whine.

"Are you ready yet?" Kiba yelled at him from the hallway by the exit.

Naruto grabbed his pants from yesterday and started pulling them on. 'Have to do for today,' he grimaced. "No you ass! I still had to get undressed. Unlike some people!" He ducked the apple heading for his head and slung his jacket over his shoulders. "Gimmie a minute!"

He scooped phone, house keys, and id into his pocket before heading out to the front door. "You got our bags?" He asked Kiba as he picked up a cup of coffee from the counter.

"Yup!" Kiba tossed the car keys at the blonde. "I also grabbed some extra cash from the jar so we can eat out for dinner."

Naruto grabbed the keys mid-air and grinned. "I'm driving then?"

Kiba snorted. "We both know that as finicky as the Warthog is, you're the only one who can get us there on time." The brunette locked the door behind them and tossed their bags into the backseat of the beat up car.

The blonde grinned wider. "Why thank you for the compliment."

* * *

**A/n: **Yea, short chapter, get over it. I have part of the next chapter written up, I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss the deadline on today's post. Next chapter has more of Driving!Naruto (yes, I felt I had to put it like that .). Also, Neji will show up soon. Don't worry. ^^ I'm not that mean.

For those who don't know, Batik is art where you put dye cloth in a dye bath. Wax is melted and then painted onto the areas where you want the cloth to not get dyed. It's pretty fun, but it smells funny and your hands generally turn colours from working from the dyes repeatedly.

Reviews are love! See you next chapter (should be up…by the end of next week at the latest)

Naoi

RandomFun: Apparently, lightning bugs thing my car is a giant lightning bug. I ended up with several small gloming splotches on my windshield on my home. I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not?


End file.
